


How it Could Have Been

by KauHuf



Category: Cars (Movies)
Genre: I'll add characters as I think of them, Multi, hoo boy, this may be a long fic, vroom vroom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 09:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16637750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KauHuf/pseuds/KauHuf
Summary: Alright…listen…Jackson should have been Lightning’s protégé, not Cruz. Yeah, I said it, fite me. This is my idea of how a few scenes COULD HAVE gone. Note: this is just my opinion, so don’t get mad. I still like Cars 3, it’s a fine film. This also takes place pre-crash and has no connection to my 1 (one) other Cars fic.





	How it Could Have Been

**Author's Note:**

> I HC Jackson to be a relatively calm individual, unless riled up like we see in the movie. Yes, I know little to nothing about cars, or racing or anything of the sort. Also, if you see any typos, just tell me so I can fix 'em!  
> No relation to [this fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14031735).

But you’re Stupid

_Jackson Storm_

The three words hung at the back of Storms mind as he sat in his trailer. It had been said so casually as if it were a statement of fact.

_You’re a good racer, you’ve got real talent. I don’t doubt you could move on to greater things…_

_But you’re stupid._

Storm had tried to put the thought out of his head for the remainders of the day and night, but those three words were still there.

_But you’re stupid._

Storm had approached Lightning after the race, prepared to gloat over his first of many wins he foresaw.  He had barely opened his mouth when the stock car had calmly complimented him on his win with a smooth and easy going smile. He seemed completely indifferent to the whole thing, to just to just be making friendly small talk.

So it had taken Storm by surprise, but he didn’t let it show save for a slight raise of his brow. They had arrived at the Rusteeze Booth where more reporters had gathered to volley their questions, and Lightning had turned to him and just as calmly said those three words.

_But you’re stupid._

He had stopped in his tracks as Lightning grinned to the cameras and easily moved from casual conversation to over-confident show car. Storm had regained his own composure quickly, whirling around and maneuvering through the suddenly claustrophobic crowd to his trailer, where he had sat in silence until they started moving.

Jackson Storm tried to keep a calm, aloof composure when he was in public; his job relied heavily on a cocky façade. But now, sitting in the soft dark of his trailer bare save for the glowing blue lights and very few personal items, he was contemplative.

It had taken him aback. He decided that his initial anger was just that, initial, and had quickly given way to confusion followed by a general sense of…loss. He hadn’t known how to respond and he still didn’t.

Storm huffed quietly and tried to relax on his tires. He had been tense since the afternoon and hadn’t _quite_ been able to unwind the angry knot inside him—the race hadn’t been particularly arduous, but it was less than healthy to stay so high strung for so long.

Gale, thankfully, had been relatively silent the ride back to base, save for her occasionally coming over the intercom to announce they were crossing a new city line or were headed towards traffic. He hummed to show he understood, and she thankfully left it at that. She’d give him a look later that implied she wanted to talk, but that was later. For now it was quiet, save for the hum of driving on the road and the whirr of his engine.

_There’s no sense in holding onto it. The old car was probably just trying to get to me._

He huffed again, a small smirk curling his lips.

_I just won’t let him. Simple as that._

And he vowed to keep it out of his thoughts.

***

_Lightning McQueen_

“You did what?”

“I called him stupid.”

“Please tell me you didn’t”

“I did, though. You asked me what I said.”

“You probably just antagonized him!”

“Please, he’s fine. He needed to hear it.”

“Lightning…”

The sun was slowly setting over the horizon and the Wagon Wheel shined with a soft gold. Tourist season was officially ending as Fall set in, but it still bustled with activity as people passing through or staying for a night stopped in for a drink and a nice chat.

“He’s an arrogant idiot. It’s time someone told him.”

Sally and Lightning were sitting at one of the private tables overlooking the Butte. It was one of the few times their downtime overlapped, so they were trying to enjoy it.

“Sally, he needed someone to say it. You should have seen him in the pit, acting like he was the best thing on Earth, pressing everybody’s buttons-“

“Being himself? Lightning, he’s young and stupid, and probably willing to put you and others in danger on the track. Ticking him off is the last thing you want to do.” Sally chastised sipping her drink.

Lightning couldn’t help but let out a disgruntled sigh. “I doubt he’s any particular danger, Sally. He’s just a lot of talk. No real bite y’know?”

Sally was looking out at the setting sun and frowning. Lightning had been a cocky, arrogant fool too.The difference was he had never meant anybody any real harm. Storm had Chick Hicks attitude combined with Lightning ego; it was a dangerous combo she feared would lead to something explosive.

Lightning lightly nudged Sally and smiled softly.

“Heeey, listen to me. Jackson _is_ young and cocky and yes, he’s stupid.” Sally rolled her eyes but a small smile tugged her lips.

“But I don’t think that stupidity comes from him _actually_ wanting to kill anybody. I think he’s just blinded by winning. He is the newest rookie after all.”

“Maybe, but still. I don’t trust him…that drive might be what ends up killing him and hurting somebody else.”

“Which is why I called him stupid.” Lightning said, backing up and smiling triumphantly to sip from his own drink.

“Stickers, what are you talking about?”

“I have an idea. The King said the same thing to me, and in the moment, I didn’t take it seriously. But Storm is different. He’s trying sooo dang hard to be cool, that instead of confronting me on it, he’s gonna let it stew inside of him until he gets so pissed he bubbles over!”

Sally stared at Lightning for several moments, the only sounds coming from the laughter inside the restaurant.

“…what?” Lightning asked.

“…I thought you asked for a regular Shirley Temple. Is there vodka in that?”

 “Sally, I told you, I have a plan!” Lightning said.

“Yeah, you keep saying that but what is the plan?” Sally responded, somehow more worried than she was before.

“You’ll seeee.”

“That not reassuring, Stickers.”

“You’ll seeeeeeee.” Lightning chuckled as he reversed backwards, grinning.

Sally shook her front and looked back out at the setting sun as she quickly finished her drink.

“Chrysler help us all when Lightning gets a plan.” She sighed following after him. He probably wasn’t going to tell her his ‘plan’, but she could at least keep an eye on him.

_Jackson Storm_

Storm sat under one of the many shady tree’s on the center grounds, sipping high grade oil and taking advantage of the nice weather. They had arrived back late and slipped in relatively quietly, avoiding questions from the other racers which Jackson was thankful for.

He heard her before he saw her because Gale was far too large to be sneaky, though she also wasn’t trying to be. She rolled up on the path beside him and settled in quietly, waiting.

Storm made no effort to acknowledge her, and continued to sip his drink. But Gale was patient and Jackson was antsy, what with the looming presence of a waiting ear next to him. He stared more aggressively at the spot in front of him and Gale continued to sit quietly and he found himself getting more fidgety.

“What?” He finally asked through clenched teeth.

“I didn’t say anything; I’m just sittin and lookin at the view. It’s a nice day.” She responded.

“You can admire the view from literally any tree.”

“I like this one.”

“We’re really doing this? Really?”

“Mm-hmm. Seems like it.”

Storm sighed and nudged his can away, looking up at Gale through suspicious eyes.

“You were…real frazzled yesterday, kid.  What happened?”

Gale frowns, her cold and dangerously stoic eyes going soft. She was normally so jaded to whatever happened around her, never speaking to reporters or to anyone really who wasn’t a member of IGNTR. It was part of why Storm liked her, and mostly why she had earned the nickname the Ice Queen amongst the other Trucks.

“Had a run in with that old car, Lightning McQueen. Nothing major.”

Gale’s eyes screwed together a bit as she frowned deeper. “He’s not that much older than you, y’know? No more than 3 or 4 years, tops.”

“Yeah, well every second counts when you’re a racer. And he’s past his prime.”

“Mm. Not that I’m not rooting for you, but what makes you say that? He seems fine to me.”

Storm laughed a short harsh huff of air. “He’s been cutting it closer and closer the past few races, winning by the skin of his teeth! Not to mention his old tricks are just that—old! He can’t keep using the same strat’s over and over again!” He huffed and glared out at the facility.

“He’s stuck in the past, and I’m the future. If he won’t take the hint, I’ll force him out.”

“…huh. Your fangs are showin, kid.” Gale chuckles and gently nudges Storms side. “I get what ya mean but…” She stops and Storm looks up at her.

She shakes her head and makes to move down the path back to Headquarters.

“Nothin, just…stay sharp, Storm. Lightning still has some bite left in him, and he may be one Car you don’t wanna tussle with…”

Storm settles back on his wheels and watches her go. He could easily call her back, tell her what Lightning said and she’d probably help him work out why it bothered him. But for now, he wants to enjoy his day off, rest up a bit, and then resume his training tomorrow.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~  
> I hope you like it so far, I have no clue how long this will be (or what my upload pattern is like) but here's hoping I get at least 3 chapters out before the near year starts! 
> 
> god that's a low goal...but at least its a goal!


End file.
